Unlocking Her Secrets
by Zelda's Spirit93
Summary: Co-write with Darkyami1214: After Receiving her own Body Yami enters Battle City in hopes of finding out her past. Little did she know that this tournament wouldn't be an easy or safe one. With the help of Yugi & her friends can she reach those goals? Or will she suffer loss and defeat? Based on the Manga & Show. WARNING: FEM!Yami Slight Prideshipping/Dragonshipping Peach/Polar
1. Chapter 1

_Zs93: Hi Everyone! This Is Zeldaspirit93 (call me spirit if you want a cut in the long name)_

_Dy1214: And Darkyami1214 or Dark for short._

_Spirit: Now both me and Dark were talking over Fanfiction's PM's and suddenly we cam up with the idea of what would happen if Yami Yugi was a female during battle city_.

_Dark: I added what if he was a chick with his or shall we say 'her' own body._

_Spirit: and thus we have a RP and then this was born. _

_Spirit: This is co-written by the two of us. (And yes both of us are females, so we understand what the girl is like)_

_Dark: Anyways this takes place little after Duelist Kingdom and just before Battle City. So Yugi knows who is Yami. _

_Spirit: Both of us are Pride and slight Dragon shippers (Yaoi in other words) So if you don't like. Don't read._

_Dark: This will be on Manga version (at least until we can find the Japanese Sub on Yugioh (I hate the 4kids version) _

_Spirit: Hey think about it without 4kids we wouldn't have known about Yugioh or the Abridged Series. _

_**Both: Little Kuriboh ROCKS!**_

Anyways back to business. This takes place after DK and Dungeon Dice monster's event. (In the TV version also the virtual game)

_Both: Hopefully you enjoy._

P.S: Yami has her own body, but has the ability to get inside the puzzle at will. Take control of Yugi if necessary. Same goes for Yugi. (So at that statement Yami will have a mix of female and male features -let's not go into detail-)

_Dark: One more thing, I really Like Mai, so I'm going to make Mai and Yami like really close. (You'll understand why) Obviously not as close as Yugi and Yami but close (Besides… I don't like Anzu) -Although I'm okay with Peachshipping. But nothing more. _

_Spirit: Everyone blame her for the changes. _

_Dark: Hey! It was your idea about the two sleeping in the bed rather than staying up all night! _

_Spirit: How can they be awake that Long!?_

_Dark: Cause they can!_

Anyways Enjoy :D

_**Chapter 1: Battle City Begins **_

The sound of birds covered the ears of young youth who was currently trying to get up. Her beautiful scarlet eyes shinning in the light, yet the slight tired lines under them dulled them. But still were rather vibrant.

She pulled her bare arms up touching and grabbing the two identical slender hands to stretch. Right besides her a small moan sounded as well as the bed shifting. She turned around, her tri colored hair flipping slightly and moving with her turn of her neck.

There right beside her on the bed was someone who look practically like her. A male version of a twin to be exact. The only difference was the hair and eye shape and color.

A small gentle smile appeared on her face as she bent over and placed her fragile looking hand on his shoulder, shaking it lightly.

"Yugi… Yugi wake up." She said trying to wake up the male twin. He moaned shifting trying to evade her wake up call.

The female sighed, crawling up in the bed until she was practically now next to him. Placing both hands on his shoulders and picked him up into a sitting position without a thought.

Two purple orbs opened tiredly. "Nnnngghh… Yami…" He mumbled now holding himself up.

"About time Aibou." She said.

Yugi rubbed his eyes. "Mmmhmmm… What time is it." He asked his voice still a bit rusty from sleep.

"It's almost 7 come on, we need to get to the Plaza. You know Kaiba's not going to wait." She said already getting up and searching for her cloths.

Yup, Kaiba waits for no one. The typical rich CEO already his schedule engraved in his mind and will not be late not even for a second.

"Got it…" The smaller said already pulling himself out of the covers still in his light blue PJ's covered in yellow stars.

Yami pulled out her change of clothing and a white towel before heading to the bathroom.

Yugi inhaled stretching similar to his other half. He felt his back pop at the extension. He turned around to find his own change of clothing before his two purple eyes caught sight of the newly purchased duel belt. Inside empty and waiting for the deck ready to be placed and used at the upcoming tournament.

It was rather surprising to everyone when Yugi said he didn't want to participate in the competition. Declaring he had enough of games for a while. Besides his other self needed to find the secrete of her past. Knowing that would be much more helpful and conservative of the games.

Plus… he really didn't want to look ridiculous in front of his crush…

Finally snapping of his thoughts he turned around barefoot and went back for his change of cloths.

By the time Yami got out of the bathroom Yugi was already sorting out cards, checking and knowing what kind of cards his darker half would choose for the deck.

A lopsided smile appeared the female. As she reached out for the cards, her eyes catching each one.

"You always did know my dueling strategies." She commented sitting next to him.

"Sharing a body did help." He laughed.

…

"Are you sure you want to add this card Yami… you always said cards destroying other monsters was never your forte." Yugi said scratching his head.

"I'm not adding, I was only checking." She said placing the magenta card to the side.

In a matter of minutes the deck was done.

"There I did it!" The girl said placing the last card onto the rest of the cards. Whoa! It's almost 8." Stated Yugi looking at the clock.

"Aibou…"

"Huh?'

Yami turned to her companion looking at him strait in the eye. "For me, Battle city isn't just any tournament. This time I'm fighting to find Myself."

Yugi blinked. _*Finding herself…? What does she mean?* _He thought.

"But… I won't be able to win that fight without your help." Yami continued holding the completed deck in her hands the belt in the other.

"No mater what happens… in every duel I'll have faith in this deck that we put together. Keep my words in your heart."

"Mmh." Yugi nodded. _*The other me would never just duel for a rare card. I know that better than anyone.* _

"I won't ask what you're fighting for…"

_*Or what you want.* _He added mentally.

"But I'll go with you to the find the answer." He concluded a sun bright smile on his face.

His darker half smiled. "I know you will Aibou." She said.

Yami managed to sneak a look at herself at the mirror, looking back at her was a girl with long hair hanging down around her slender shoulders reaching up to mid back. The tri color of her hair was black falling with crimson tips and blond bangs framing around her face. She moved her scarlet eyes down slowly moving up starting from her leather, booted feet and climbing higher, up tightly clad calves and thighs, slender hips that swelled smoothly.  
The scarlet orbs moved their way up to her chosen attire.  
A thin, black, cotton tank top hugged her modest chest and supple stomach. With form-fitting leather pants under which she wore knee-high, leather, black, slight wedged heeled, buckle boots. Matching with her double wrist bondage bracelets and her trademark choker.

Her twin wore a similar outfit, only he wore his navy blue school uniform jacket with it. His shoes were more of male, and lacked the added height hers gave, in addition to the fact he didn't wear the duel belt around his waist. Nor did he contain the ancient golden artifact around his neck.

She gave him a small smile. Nodding at the same time.

"Let's Go." The two synchronized heading out the door.

…

It was crowded alright… Duelist surrounded the area, each holding the similar looking duel disks on their wrists, waiting for the CEO to appear.

"Do you see him anywhere?"

"No Yami. Jou is not around here." Stated Yugi his large eyes scanning each person in hopes of finding the familiar blond haired friend.

"Yugi! Yami!" A female voice spoke in mix of voices. The two turned around to see a frilled blond in a purple outfit. A deck holder secured around her smooth thigh. Like Yami she too had a duel disk firmly placed around her wrist.

"Mai." Yami greeted giving one of her trademark smiles.

The taller female smirked back, waving at the smaller teens.

"It's almost time. This is the place everybody's gathering under the big clock." She stated her lilac eyes catching the circular clock in the very center.

"Yes, it's almost time for them to announce the tournament rules." Stated Yami crossing her arms together. Her crimson eyes spotted two very familiar people there. Grabbing Mai's and Yugi's hands she dragged them off.

Mai who was surprised slipped her hand. "What's wrong?" She asked. Yami just pointed, and saw both the Dinosaur duelist Rex Raptor and Insector Haga. _**(NOTE 1) **_

The two nodded in understanding. Just a way to avoid conflict.

"How do you think you'll fare in this Mai." Asked Yami out of the blue.

"I'm going to be just fine. With my constructed deck, there's no way I'm going to lose to some amateur." She declared. Yami smiled.

"Hopefully our duel will be as exciting as the last." The shorter female put out.

Mai wrapped her arm around the tri-colored hair female's shoulders. "We'll wait till the finals, don't want to win you before you can make it up to the last." She winked.

Yami sighed, typical Mai.

"_My Fellow Duelist. Welcome to Battle City." _The sound of the top CEO's voice echoed down, catching the attention of everyone. They moved their eyes up to see the one and only Seto Kaiba on the big screen.

_*Kaiba…!*_

"_I will now explain the rules of the match!" _He said not showing a smear of emotion in his face.

"_Each duelist will use a 40 card deck! All matches will be played by Ante Rules with the loser surrendering the rare card of the winner's choice. As you win your deck will become Stronger and Stronger… but if you lose it will be hard to catch up!" _

Yami felt her insides turn a bit. Her hand reached down to her duel belt, touching the deck holder.

_*Ante Rules… I see… with the duelist cards at stake, this will be a cut-throat battle…!* _She turned to Yugi, who in turn returned the gesture. There is no way she could give up Dark Magician… That is Yugi's card…

"_Now according to the reports there are 38 participants. But only eight will make it to the finals." _

"Finals!? Only Eight!?" Voices here and there scattered, but the three didn't pay much attention to that.

"_But as for the Location of the finals…" _Kaiba started again.

"_It's a secret… but it's somewhere within city limits…!" _

"The location of the finals is hidden…?" Mai whispered.

Kaiba gave a small chuckle. _"I too, intend to duel under the same conditions as the rest of you. Therefore, in the interest of fairness not even I know where the finials will be held." _He stated.

"Hey! What does that Mean!?" A single teenage boy yelled. "Then how are we suppose to know where it is!?" Another shouted.

But thankfully he answered that. "_Look at the duel disks on your arms. On the back you will find a Transparent plate." _

Both Mai and Yami looked at their disks and to their surprise there was a card size clear glass plate almost completely concealed inside the metal wrist band holding the disk in place.

Yugi came over taking a look at the clear card. _/It's small… but looks like a street map…/ _Yugi communicated through the mind link.

_/Could this be some part of a map? Don't tell me…/ _Yami started but Kaiba finished it.

"_That plate is a puzzle card. When all the puzzle cards from the 48 participants are stacked together, a map of domino city will be revealed. The puzzle cards have a special prismatic coating. If you stack any six of them. A light will shine in a certain spot on the plate. That Spot is the location of the finals!"_

The trio understood. All together-"So that means…"

"_That's right! When you win a duel, your opponents puzzle card will become yours! Only those who collect six puzzle cards can reach the unknown location of the finals!" _

With that he was award with cheers.

"_The tournament begins at 9. Duelist scatter Domino City!" _By that the whole plaza started to empty out it's duelists.

Mai crossed her arms. "Well it's almost time. Ready for the challenge." Asked Mai giving a small smile.

Yami smiled. "Yes, I say this tournament will be interesting."

"Aha! I Found You!" The trio turned around to see Jou standing in front of a coffee shop, his fists clenched glaring with pure anger and some mixed hatred towards someone.

"It's Jonouchi!" Called Yugi.

"I've been Looking All Over For You! You can disappear into the crowd, But you can't hide your Snakelike Eyes!" He yelled towards a white haired man who was apparently drinking some hot tea.

"Heh, heh… you have no rare cards… doesn't that mean you can't enter the tournament?" The man spoke sinisterly.

"That's cause you stole my card you Jerk!" He growled.

Yami blinked, before furrowing her slender brows.

"Jou What happened!?" Cried Mai walking over to the tempered blond.

"Guys! Be on your guard! There are rare hunters in this tournament!" He yelled his honey brown eyes giving caution as much as his words.

_*Rare hunters…* _The red eyed duelist mentally gasped. Those were the world's number 1 thieves. They basically take fair duelist's cards either by force or a duel. They dominated the gaming underworld giving them the alternative name 'Ghouls.'

"You don't mean they took your card!?" Yugi gasped.

It didn't take a verbal answer to know it. Mai crossed her eyes. "You thieves give Jonouchi back his card!" She yelled pointing accusingly at him.

The older man cackled. "He lost it in a duel. The rules indicate for them to give up their rarest card to the winner." He croaked.

"The tournament hasn't started! Give him back his card Ghoul!" Yugi yelled, surprisingly loud for his short stature.

Yami glared already pulling out her deck. Joey noticed this.

"Hold on Yami! Don't fight him." But the girl already stood in front of him raising her duel disk.

The man laughed. "So the little girl wants to duel eh?" The man cackled.

Yami kept her stance, her fierce, fiery glare not fading a moment.

_*I will not Forgive you!* _She growled.

"Anyone who steals a duelist's personal cards… Will Have To Answer To Me!" She yelled, her voice full of rage and power. Causing both Mai and Jou to look at her incredulously.

"Does this mean you want to duel me." The man said his voice sinister. Getting up from his seat.

"Yami wait!" Jou started but the girl already pulled her arm up with her disk.

"Stay out of the way. I'll get your card back." She declared her rage completely visible in her red hues.

A strong wind blew across the small group, but this only intensified the competition.

"Garbage like you is a disgrace to the city! I'll clean you up now!" She lifted her arm with the duel disk as the man lifted himself up to a standing position. A large smile appearing on his face.

This was going to be a duel alright.

…

Alright chapter 1 is complete.

D_ark: I hope you guys enjoyed it. It took a while to think of a way to get it written._

_Spirit: You just rewrote the entire Manga's chapter!_

_Dark: Alright you write the next one!_

_Spirit: My pleasure._

_(Dark) Okay **NOTES:**_

**(1) I really didn't want to write that part... I don't like Haga or Rex (Especially Haga, that little worm) In addition I used Rex Raptor instead of his Japanese name because it's shorter, Haga cause it's short too.**

Also I know I changed a lot of the details that happen int eh manga and cutting off the some things that happened. But I only am going to focus on the main objective. Not every little detail. (Plus I hate slow reads)

_Spirit: Alright we had enough of that, It'll be my turn to take the pages and the chapter :D_

_**Next chapter Yami VS the ghoul.** _


	2. Chapter 2

_Spirit: Alright the time has come_

_Dark: Get on with it!_

_Spirit: don't get your panties in a knot. _

_Dark *Blushes* Hey!_

_Spirit: *Laughs* Alright, the duel is next, now since the dialogue was too much in the duel I will shorten it a bit (I'm lazy I know) We all know what really happens in the duel, I'll just interpret it that's basically all. _

_But hopefully it doesn't kill it._

_Dark: You always kill everything_

_Spirit: Shut up!_

_Dark: Anyways please read and review, we really need people to help us in our grammar and what changes we could try to accomplish._

_Both: Enjoy :D_

_**Chapter 2: Duel of Vengeance**_

"Stand back Jonouchi." Stated Yami pushing her friend behind her.

"But Yami Let Me Tell You! His Deck-" He was interrupted with a slender hand on his chest stopping his words dead cold.

"No matter what kind of dirty tricks this rare hunter has hidden up his sleeve… I have no right to know the enemy's strategy before a game. That would give me an unfair advantage." She stated her voice like velvet shocking Jou even more.

Jou stood dumb-folded. Yami was in no way a cheater, she always did everything honestly and fairly, even if she was about to lose.

"No mater what… My deck will crush you!" She yelled placing the deck inside the deck slot.

The man smirked. "Heh, heh, I admire your fighting spirit… but I'm going to teach you that it takes more than that to win a duel. And I'll take your best card in the process!"

Jou gulped, if Yami lost… then her Dark Magician will be…

The two duelist turned around taking their respectful distances and prepared their disks.

"Good Luck," Yugi said. "I know you'll win." He continued placing a reassuring hand on the taller girl's shoulder. Yami return a smile before her red gaze turned to Mai, her fit arms crossing, yet a fired-up look in her eyes. Burning with reassurance.

"Don't let that ghoul win Yami." She said.

The red eyed female nodded. "Not with this much at stake." She replied turning around without a thought and faced her opponent.

A group of spectators gathered around, all wanting to see the duel that was about to commence. With Mai, Yugi and Jou with upfront seats. Jou being the closest as he could.

He had to warn Yami. He can't let her duel for him… not with this much at her cost.

The clock ticked again only a few more seconds before the starting time. It was only a few more moments until the official duel to commence…

The man removed his cloak. And not a moment left to spare.

'_TICK' _

"DUEL!" Both shouted taking their 5 cards and ready to battle.

**Yami: 4000**

**Rare Hunter: 4000**

"Ladies first." The ghoul cackled, Yami glared, drawing her first card. Her scarlet eyes scanning the 6 cards in her hand. Instantly a strategy popped into her head.

"I'll set these two cards in my duel disk! And I'll play this card face down, and play Gazelle The King of Mythical Beasts in attack mode!" With that she ended her turn.

The man laughed, drawing his own card. "I play Graceful Charity." He said drawing three cards and discarding 2.

Yami tilted her head down staring at the older man. _*Graceful Charity… a hand exchange card…* _She wondered.

"And Now I play Stone of Statue of the Aztecs in defense mode!"

Yugi squinted his eyes. _*A wall monster with 2000 defense points… Seems like a 'turtle' to hurt him.*_

Yami resumed her turn drawing her own card her eyes catching another beast type.

"I play Baphoment the demon!" She pressed the button on the disk activating her face down card which turned out to be Polymerization.

"I use polymerization to fuse my two monsters into Chimera The Flying Mythical Beast!"

The two monsters fused, spreading together forming a new monster.

"According to the rules I can't attack on the same turn my creature was polymerized. But on my next turn, My chimera will destroy your monster!" The winged Beast roared as if to agree with his card wielder.

She ended her turn.

The older man drew once more, only to get another Graceful Charity in his hand. He activated it.

_*He changed his hand again…* _Yami thought wondering what was his motive.

Mai squinted her purple eyes, she turned to Jou to find him gripping his fists till they were both bone white, his stance making him look like as if he were going to run to the girl.

He obviously dueled this man before, something about him was not right. Her sharp eyes turn back to the duel to find that the man had played Gear Golem the Moving Fortress in defense mode. The wall monster protecting their wielder like a brick wall.

"Why is he strengthening his defense forces and exchanging more cards?" Asked Yugi his eyes solemnly analyzing the duel.

_*Something about his strategy seem oddly vague and familiar. Like he's waiting for something big to happen…* _Yugi thought trying to piece the mystery together. Then it hit him.

_*No he can't be…!*_

Jou had it, without a thought he ran to Yami grabbing her shoulder.

"I can't take it anymore. Yami He's wanting to-Stop right there Jou!" She yelled turning to face the blond.

"But Yami-No Buts." She interrupted.

"You can't tell me what he's planning Jou, it wouldn't be fair for me to know what's in his deck." She said, her red eyes boring into his brown ones.

"But Yami. You can't lose- If you lose your Dark Magician just for my Red Eyes I'll-" He paused on his own. He couldn't find the voice to finish his words.

Yami sighed, turning away from her friend and back to her opponent. "Jou… I understand what you're trying to do. And I'm grateful for the help. But I don't want this. Jonouchi I'm dueling for you. To reclaim your precious card back. You know why?" She asked her eyes back on his direction.

"Because you're my friend… Remember the time that Haga threw out Yugi's Exodia cards out of the ship. You risked your life to reclaim them. I'm doing the same for you. To get that what is important to you." She said closing her eyes briefly at the memory.

Yugi gasped, that personal history coming clear as glass to him in a flash. His eyes softening at the velvet tone of his darker half. Jou really wanted to prove himself as a friend that day… as far as almost dying…

The suddenly something hit her. Yami turned to her lighter half as he turned to her. Yami's face showing her answer.

Yugi nodded as the girl turned back to the duel, a large smirk appearing on her face. "I understand now. Rare Hunter I know what you're planning!" She yelled, causing the other to gain attention.

"I will not allow you to summon Exodia!"

"Yami!" Jou exclaimed brightly. Yami figured it out! She really did.

The look on the Ghoul's now pale face was enough of an answer to know she hit the right cord.

She held one card in her hand between her index and middle. "And I'll stop it with this card." She declared her poker face appearing 10-fold.

"A-and How do you plan to do so…!" He stuttered his thin eyes turning to the card the girl held up; thoughts swimming with what that so-called triumphant card could even be.

The younger girl did not reply as she placed the card back in her hand. A large smirk on her face.

Jou still in the great mood felt his inside turn. Yami figured out his strategy in only 3 turns. Even when he tried telling her, she wouldn't listen.

_*You taught me something Yami… A duelist's confidence and a thing called pride…* _He thought.

Mai turned to the blond. Something inside her stirred at the blond. But she shrugged it off as she remained in attention at the duel.

Yami drew her card, looking at it with a scarlet look. _*Chain Destruction…?* _Her focus concentrated more. _*If I play this trap card I won't be able to plat a monster this turn… it's a risk…* _Her gaze looked at the older man.

_*But he must have already most of Exodia cards by now! I have to play it this turn.* _

"Here I go!" She declared. "I play one card face down. Now Chimera attack his stone statue!" She commanded swiping her arm physically emphasizing her attack.

"Chimera Impact Dash!"

The beast impacted, breaking the brick wall without a break of sweat.

"So much for your statue." She smirked, wind blowing making her bangs dance across her face.

"I set one more card face down and end." She placed one foot behind the other keeping her stance.

She knew she had to activate that card at the right moment. Otherwise… it's over.

The man started chuckling. Yami scrunched her brows together.

"Heh, Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! I win! My turn!"

The man plucked his top card.

_*Now!* _

"I activate my spell card! Lightforce sword!" The older man paled.

"This spell card will take one of the cards in your hand and force it onto the field!"

_*But the card it pierces is at random. If it's not an Exodia piece, I lose!* _She thought her heart beating slowly.

A bright golden sword appeared above the man. He looked up shocked. Then it speared down, piercing one card through the very center.

A moment of silence coursed through. Before the card's visual popped above the card. Gasps where heard revealing a royal gold enlarge hand appeared above it.

"She Got It! Exodia's arm!" Both Yugi and Joey exclaimed.

Mai smirked crossing her arms. _*I wouldn't have expected less for her to find a way…* _She said her face softening.

_*Yami will always find some way to pierce through the darkness…* _Mai thought recalling the events in duelist kingdom.

_*Beat him Yami.* _

"Now I activate Chain Destruction!"

The older man gasped. That can't be… no not that…!

"This trap card not only destroys a monster on the field it wipes out all duplicate cards in your hand and deck!"

Multiple red chains erupted from the trap card the biggest of the chains piercing through the severed hand while smaller multiple ones jutted to his deck. A dark red fire burning through the parts. Destroying the cards.

She smirked, "Now Exodia will never be awaken."

The look on the man's face simmering to acceptance.

_*Exodia is… crumbling…*_

He lost… it's over… He failed his master…

Yami stood straighter. "You Exodia cards go to the graveyard. And without Exodia you have no way of winning. Your Deck Is Dead!" She yelled pointing at him to state her point.

"No…. not my ultimate deck…" He mumbled. Then suddenly a sharp stabbing pain coursed in his head.

"NNNNEEEHHHHEAAAA!" He screamed.

Everyone remained silent. The small group jumped eyes wide.

"HELP ME! He's Coming! He's Coming!" He screamed in agony. As his forehead started to swell, like if something was wanting to pop out of his brain any moment.

Yami felt her eyes widened largely. _*His forehead is swelling with the eye of Horus…!* _She gasped.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" He cried holding his forehead tightly, his skin paling much more than it originally was before his iris and pupils started to shrink, shrink down to a pale white.

Yami vaguely felt Jou push her besides him, his arm in front of her, equally shocked as she was. Yugi and Mai following up.

"He's Here!" The man gasped. "Lord Marik!"

The eye glowed gold swelling farther until completely visible. He slouched forward no longer fighting.

The man chuckled. _-Are you Yami… I heard of you.-_

_*His voice…* _Yami gasped it was different it sounded as if two people were talking…

_-The man you just faced was the weakest of the Ghouls. The real strength of the rare hunters is much greater.- _The voice continued.

The group rendered speechless.

The man cackled. _-Oh… I don't mean to surprise you. The person talking to you now isn't this shell you see before you. I'm in a place a bit farther away…- _He chuckled.

_-I've implanted a bit of myself in him, so I can control him whenever I want. He does whatever I desire…-_

The news came clear. He was under remote control.

"Who Are You!?" Yami demanded, taking a step forward.

_-Like you I am one who has been chosen by the millennium items.-_

_*The millennium items!?* _

_-This was just an introduction.- He laughed once more. -Nice to meet you Yami…- _He spoke his voice filling with venom at her name.

_-My name is Marik. Remember that!-_

Yami glared whoever this person was, he is obviously not good news.

"How are you controlling him!?" Yugi yelled standing right besides his darker half.

_-I can take over a person's mind and control their actions and speech as if they were my own… That is the power of the Millennium Rod.-_

Yami glanced to her light his face matching her's. It was exactly what the black haired woman, Ishizu, said to her in the museum. The one man holding the 7th millennium item.

"You take control of other people's minds! You creep!" Jonouchi shouted. In response the one controlled started to flop and flip around as if dancing.

"What are you in this tournament! Why are the ghouls here!?" Yami shouted.

_-Keh Keh… To gather the God Cards. The three ancient cards resurrected in the modern world- _

_*God Cards…?* _This caused the 4 to pay attention.

_-According to the Ancient Egyptians. Three stones slabs were said to possess the ultimate power. Osiris the Sky dragon, The Sun Dragon Ra! And The God of Obelisk!- _He paused briefly.

_-The one who gathers all three cards, and takes the title of king will be granted the power of darkness.-_

_-We ghouls already have 2 of the god cards. The remaining one is in the hands of someone in this town.- _

_*So that's why the hunters are here. To get that Card. But… who could have it…?* _Yami wondered her glare not faltering one bit.

_-Yami you faced the weakest of the ghouls. But soon you will fight someone much stronger.- _He declared, but the man put his hand in his pocket pulling out two cards.

_-However, since this man lost I will abide the rules and return the card he stole from your friend…- _He said handing the two cards to the victor who took it without a second though. She briefly looked at it to see one was clear and the other was a duel card.

She gave the monster card a glance to see it was the familiar black dragon with the ruby red eyes.

_-The games have only begun. A rare hunter with a God card is already lurking in your town. If you meet him… even with your skills… It'll be your instant death!- _

This caused the three to turn their direction to Yami who still had her attention to the controlled man.

A confident smile appeared on her face. "Hmph, we'll see about that."

"I will put an end to you plan Marik."

_*And regain my memories…* _

"Marik! Even if your rare hunters attack me with the god cards, you can't stop me! I can't lose!" She held her ground.

"I will defeat you Marik!"

_-I'm looking forward to that Yami.- _

And with that the man fell forward unconscious.

…

"That was just weird…" Mai said taking a step back from the unconscious man.

"He's out cold." Jou stated tapping his foot against the man's head. Who did not respond at all.

"Joey." The blond turned to the female victor. His honey brown eyes turning to the girl's direction.

"This is yours." She said handing the card to him.

He looked at the card before back at the girl's vibrate eyes. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry Yami… I can't do that." He replied looking away.

Yami gave him a perplexed look.

"If I can take tat card I feel like I'll just get farther away from being a true duelist I'm trying to be."

"That Red-Eyes Black Dragon means more to me than any card in the world. He's been my partner for ages. But I've lean on it for too long! If I accept that card I won't grow as a fighter. Besides…"

He turned back to the girl.

"Red-Eyes wouldn't want me the way I'm right now."

_*Jonouchi…* _

"I'm going to leave him with you Yami. I put together a 40-card deck for today's tournament. I have the see through Puzzle card and I still have time wizard for my rarest card." He pulled out the monster card that he earned from Duelist Kingdom.

"I'm going to work hard to be a true duelist. Here in battle city."

Two identical smiles appeared at him.

"Yami… will you promise me this. If I do all right in the tournament… and the time comes where I call myself a duelist… will you fight me?"

Both Yugi and Mai stood in the background obviously the warmed up tension between the two growing stronger by the second.

Yami smiled. "Yes. Let's do it Jonouchi!" She smiled.

A warm expression coaxed his face. _*Thanks Yami…* _

He turned around, energy climbing up the staircase.

"Alrighty! The tournament just Started! Who wants a piece of Me!?" He yelled running off to find an opponent.

Mai shook her head. "That guy… he'll never changed." She said. Yugi piped up.

"Well he's excited Mai." Yugi defended. But the older woman just shrugged.

"Well I'm you two. I'm going to find my challenge. See you later Yami, Yugi." She waved one hand behind her back as she took her proper direction and taking her leave.

"See you Mai." Yugi said waving his hand at her leaving back.

Yami's scarlet eyes remained on Joey's leaving back a small smile painted on her face.

_*Jonouchi… I was waiting for those words… I will hold Red-Eyes until then… Until we fight as True Duelists! When the time comes… we will meet again.*_

…

A little tension huh?

Spirit: I love Draongshipping!

Dark: Yeah but I thought you said you like Prideshipping?

Spirit: That too!

Anyways I hope you enjoyed it. I had a hard time trying to combined the chapter together. (And add a little dragonshipping inside but it was worth it :D)

_**Next chapter Yami VS Pandora**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Spirit: Wahoo! I'm back!_

_Dark: oh so now you're writing this alone? *Crosses arms*_

_Spirit: I never said that. _

_Dark: Whatever. _

_Now this takes place in Yami's next duel hopefully you guys enjoy :D_

_Dark: Oh if You see a __**($) **__it means we are using Japanese or other languages and that we'll translate them at the bottom of the chapter, so watch out for those. _

_Spirit: Please read and review!_

_**Chapter 3: The Fatal Duel (pt: 1)**_

A dark figure wearing a cloak walked over to the glass table, looking at the single card that remained under the protective glass.

His violet eyes, eyeing the card. Suddenly he removed his cloak showing his tan skinned slight build figure. A large smirk appeared on his face. As he pulled the glass top off and plucked the card out of the concealment.

_*The Sun Dragon Ra…* _He thought his sandy blond hair ruffling behind him like ravens.

The smirk decreased to a strait line.

_*Beware Yami. I'll take care of you with my own hands.* _He thought those light purple eyes staring at the divine card.

He set the millennium rod down onto the glass placing the cloak besides it. He felt a small chill against his slightly swelled lines on his back. Those lines forming symbols and ancient writing. Forced onto him long ago.

_*I swear by these scars in my flesh… these scars of hatred to defeat you!* _

His vibrate eyes closed slowly holding his arms criss-cross over his chest with his slightly bent forward low.

_*Ishizu… I will not forgive her… Yami Mutou. The Woman who killed our Father!*_

…

**(Battle City, Domino City, East Section, 10:36 A.M.)**

The sun was now a bit higher than it was about an hour ago. As the streets of Domino were filled with people and duelist alike walking through. Cars were forced to move out of certain streets due to the current tournament.

Which unfortunately caused some workers to get late to work…

In the walking Domino citizens two popped out from the rest, walking as if nothing. One male the other female.

Yami stopped.

"Yami…?" Yugi asked noticing his darker half not walking besides him.

The turned her head to one side. Thinking.

_*Where could they be. Somewhere in this crowd are Rare hunters waiting to prey upon duelists…*_

She and Yugi knew that those ghouls use nasty or cruel tricks on other players to steal their honest cards without a care.

"There must be a clue to find them…" Muttered Yami in a low tone. However her lighter half caught it.

He sighed turning his head down. Before looking up at the clear sky.

"I wonder what Jou is doing?" Asked Yugi out of the blue. Catching Yami's attention.

"Are you worried?" Asked the girl her large eyes looking at him.

"Well Jou doesn't have his trump Card, Red-Eyes Black Dragon… And this tournament is filled with good players…" He said a worried tone in every word.

A smooth smile appeared on the girl's face. As she pulled the card out of her deck holder.

"Aibou… this card we're holding for him is Jonouchi's courage."

_*His courage!?* _Yugi thought.

"Oh… I get it! You mean Jou fighting to get his favorite card back! We gave him something to fight for." He said understanding.

_/That's right./ _Yami answered using the mind link, nodding with the mental answer.

_/That's why Jou will show his true strength as a duelist./ _

"You're right. Jonouchi will survive battle city!" Yugi answered enthusiasm now covering his voice.

"Yes. When the time comes I'll accept his challenge head-on!" Katsuya Jonouchi the Duelist!" Yami declared.

_*It won't matter which one of us wins… It'll be a duel to remember… It'll be a good memory…* _Yugi gasped, turning his direction to his other half who kept looking at the rare dragon card in her hand.

He felt himself give a small sigh. Glad that she couldn't hear his thoughts at times. Yugi knew that his other half didn't have any memories before she resided inside the puzzle.

He turned to the girl's direction again, only to see that her scarlet eyes widened.

"What's wrong?"

"Why were the rare hunters after Jonouchi's Red-Eyes?" Yugi took a good look at the monster card, squinting his eyes a bit.

"Jou was attacked the night before the tournament. And yet they challenged him with a duel disk, knowing Jonouchi was a tournament Participant." She stated.

"They have to have known Jou owned the Red-Eyes. But how…?" She pondered.

Yugi gasped. "The Card Shop!"

_/The store we got our duel disks At!/ _He continued through the link.

"The clerk there looked up duelists' cards and levels when he gave out the duel disks!" Yugi cried putting the last piece to the puzzle.

The girl's eyes crossed. "That's it!"

And with that, she made a run for it. Yugi trying to reach her.

"Yami Wait!" He called, she obviously forgot that he was right there with her.

_*That store is a fort for the rare hunters!* _

_*Don't move you scum! I'm coming for you!* _She yelled internally racing to the store. The face of the man wearing glasses appearing her head.

By the time she reached it, the sign red 'closed' never less she pulled on the glass door mildly confused of the open door, but she went inside.

Yugi panted behind her, he turned her head over her shoulder to watch her twin come up besides her.

"You really need to wait Yami. I have short legs remember." He panted.

"Gomen Aibou." _**($) **_

The two looked in the dark room, appearing that nothing or no one was inside. Until the computer screen flashed on.

The two squinted their eyes momentarily before opening to see the screen.

_/The computer turned itself on?/ _The two said to each other.

The screen lowered it's light allowing the two half's to see it's image.

It had two pictures one showed the Dark Magician's card and the other had a picture of a female with tri-colored hair with crimson eyes fixed in a pokerfaced glare.

"My Duelist Data…" Whispered Yami taking one step closer to the computer. But the moment she did the screen began to smoke. Yugi wrapped his fingers around Yami's arm slightly pulling her back away as the screen turned a dark purple smoke stretching out above the computer forming into a purple silhouette.

_*The Dark magician came out of the screen…!* _The twins thought looking up with wide eyes. Yugi's grip not faltering one bit.

The magician's smirk grew his soulless eyes staring down at the female.

"Heh, Heh, Heh… I've been waiting Yami. I knew from the start that you'd come here…" He said his deep voice malicious.

"My master the great Pandora will duel you!" He said his voice now getting stronger.

Dark Magician rose his staff pointing it to the female, she didn't flinch a bit.

"I'll show you that there is only one true user of the ultimate spell caster card… The Mighty Pandora The Conjurer!" The magician called out challenging.

Yugi turned to his twin unsure about what to say, but mildly shocked to see that the girl was snickering to herself.

"Heh, stop this petty trick and come out… Rare Hunter." She demanded turning to the side.

Deep chuckling came from the side as the shadow came clearer to the two.

"Welcome… I am the second rare Hunter. My name is Pandora." He spoke. He wore a dark reddish purple suit with a matching magician's hat with blue and black stripes matching with the over-sized bowtie. Coming in terms with the mask that held horns bending in a curving structure pointing at his spiked shoulders of his suit.

He held up a card. "And the Conjurer, the Dark Magician user…"

Yami smirked. "Dark Magician user eh…?"

"Yami…" He started giving the girl a strange look in his eyes. "I know you too play the Dark Magician! You're used it to defeat many foes." He let out a small chuckle.

"But I am the true master of Magicians! No One Can Beat My Dark Magician!" He declared, the monster going behind his master smirking alongside.

Yami shut her eyes momentarily a small confident smile on her face. "Out of thousands of cards available, duelist build their decks by choosing cards they trust. But… Cards also chose Duelists!" She paused, pulling out her deck.

"Card and duelist. When the two hearts are bound by trust. The card will display its true powers." She said as she shuffled her deck.

"You rare hunters don't have a heart of a duelist!" Yami smirked noticing the anger growing in the magicians' faces. She only grew her smile when she pulled out her's and her partner's card out, Dark Magician appearing behind her crossing his arms together matching his wielder's expression.

"I'll fight you… Magician vs. Magician!"

"Tsk! Tsk! Yami. There is only room for 'one' Magic-themed duelist in this world."

Pandora smile increased. "Whoever winds this match will earn the title of Master of Magicians!"

"I accept your challenge Pandora!" She challenged her face solid.

The older man smirked. "That's the spirit! Good. How kind of you to accept… so there's no need for force. This is an honor." He said, the monsters disappearing back inside their rightful cards.

"Well then… this room is too small to fight properly…" He started his black eyes scanning around.

"I have prepared a duel arena in the basement of the shop. This way please." He indicated showing his hands.

Yugi pondered. _*A duel arena…?* _Something fishy was going on here.

"Mind the stairs." Pandora said already walking down the steps.

The two followed him.

The masked man used the corner of his eye to see the twins walking behind them, not dropping their guards.

"Incidentally, Master Marik told me you might be dropping by… I took the time to set up something… 'special…' so you wouldn't get bored."

_***Marik!* **_The two thought. That did it. Yami felt someone grab her by the arm. She turned to see Yugi, his amethyst eyes filled with worry.

"Yami… I don't think this is a good idea. Something tells me there is something really bad about this." He whispered.

Yami sighed, turning around to place both hands on his shoulders.

"I know. I feel it too. But this man might know something about Marik. And He's a ghoul. If he's out of the way then he won't be able to harm other unsuspecting duelists." Yami whispered back.

Yugi bent his head low. In all due, his darker half was right, but he was still uncertain about this.

"Alright…"

"Don't keep the show waiting." Pandora's voice echoed at the bottom. The two twins followed. They reached the bottom, their eyes caught a door, with a question mark on it.

"Here we are. This is my underground arena." The door opened.

"…Pandora's room." He finished.

As four unknowing eyes scanned the place. It was dark for certain with a sand gold floor and table in the middle. Around the circle was what looked like torture weapons. Boxes and sealed cabinets.

Ironically perfect for a magician's escape tricks.

Yami's scarlet eyes looked around, not fazed fake blood that was splattered on the wall.

_*All kinds of magic tools and occult paraphernalia.* _Her eyes caught of a rag doll that was hung by the neck from the ceiling.

_*This room looks likes a bad dream…* _

Pandora smirked, "A conjurer has many powers. From simple card tricks to the ability to bring nightmares to life. And now…" He walked around the table with a dark star in the center on the opposite side of his challenger.

"…I Believe this is a worthy stage for a match between the two dark magicians." He said pulling out his deck from his inner suit, as Yami pulled from her deck holder.

Yugi kept a close watch on the rare hunter. He noticed the way how he shuffled the cards together pulling the cards in two separate piles, using his two thumbs slowly go of the cards as they shuffled together. Doing the same when using both palms to make the same movement in bringing the cards into a firm deck hold.

Whereas Yami shuffled her the traditional way holding it like a card holder pulling the cards from the bottom and placing the cards on the top and repeating the process.  
Her vibrate eyes shut as she did this.

With still closed eyes. "Shotgun shuffle will damage your cards you know."

The man did not look up. "I'm used to this way."

The two placed the decks on the table. "I'll cut your cards." She said.

"Go ahead… There's an old saying among gamblers… 'trust your friends, but always cut the cards."

The female split the cards into three small piles before placing them together again.

"Friends." She repeated in a mocking tone. "Heh, I'm sorry… I don't make friends with ghouls."

"What a shame." The magician sighed, bowing his head low. "But now that we are committed to dueling… I'd like to show you two something that will prove that we're truly 'blood siblings…"

Ever so quickly he zipped his arm up to grab a dangling chain hanging from the ceiling.

"A Nightmare Show! With You As The Star!" Just as fast, he yanked that chained cord down.

The tri-colored haired female felt the floor beneath her pull her back, pulling her back to the edge and within moments thick shackles around her ankles. A small box appearing in between the appendages.

_*I'm Locked Tight!* _She thought.

"Mou Hitori no Boku!" _**($) **_She turned around to see her other half forced onto a chair, his ankles and wrists locked tight. Leaving both the twins immobile.

The man laughed. "I'm locked tight too! Now neither one of us can escape!"

Yami growled. "Why you-!"

"And now you will witness the greatest show of the century… Pandora's daring escape from the very jaws of death!" He exclaimed as two pairs of spinning saws appeared from the sides, rolling there. Just waiting for them to cut through something.

…Namely someone's flesh.

"Mou hitori no boku!" Yugi screamed, his eyes wide and concerned for his darker half.

The man laughed insanely. "That's Right! A 100-Tooth, carbide-Tipped Saw Blade, Just like they use to saw a woman in half!' He explained his magic trick knowledge.

"As I'm sure you've guessed already… This duel will use my house rules!"

Yami kept her wide gaze at the still spinning danger saw.

"Do you see the numbers marked on the cutter's rails. Those are the players' life points!"

The rules now marked inside the girl's mind. As the life points decrease, the closer the blade gets to the duelist.

"This is a Nightmare Game, where the Loser's body will be sawed apart!" He laughed.

His head bent low, pointing the box in between his feet.

"Now look! You see the box under my chair? You have the same thing on your side. In this box is a key that will unlock the shackles on our legs. The display on the box shows the enemy's life points. It is designed to open when it reaches zero." He explained.

"In other words…" Yugi whispered.

"Only the winner can escape." Pandora finished.

Yami's brows crossed, her crimson hues glowing with rage. "Pandora! You're Crazy!"

The older man laughed. "According to Geek Mythology, Pandora's box was created by the gods to contain all the misfortune in the world. But when a woman named Pandora opened it, all the evil escaped, bring evil, suffering and pain. But… one thing remained in the box… hope." He quoted.

_*So in other words… the key is the only hope. But only for one of them…* _Yugi thought. Sweat beaded to the left side of his face.

The man laughed again, unaware of the rage evaporating from the female.

"Is this _fun _for you?"

Yugi and Pandora stared at the girl.

"A battle that _kills_ people… I'm asking you, is it _Fun_?" She asked dangerously.

The man smirked. "Why yes… Because I'm the one who'll win."

Yami rose her head her red hues burning with anger. "You Filthy Scum!" She yelled.

"Then I'll take you… To the Very Edge of Your Life!" She roared.

Yugi blinked, almost sitting back against his seat. He has never seen his other half act like this before. As if… something personal has brought out her anger.

_*Wait…* _Yugi stared at the girl for a moment. What if something had happened to her… something like this… something that caused her to be completely in rage before.

His mind summed up questions. But had to break it off when the two challengers declared the duel.

**Yami: 4000**

**Pandora: 4000**

Yami pulled out her cards. "I'll Go First!" She declared already scanning her cards for any strategies.

"I play one card face down… and summon Alpha the magnet warrior in defense mode. And with that I end my turn!"

"Now it's my turn!" The magician yelled, already have summed up his strategy. He grinned at the fact he had Dark Magician in his hand already. And why wouldn't he. After all the cutting the edges off his three dark magicians would assure him to get at least one in his first draw. Even when Yami shuffled. _**(NOTE 1) **_

"I Summon, Legion the Fiend Jester in defense mode! And end my turn."

Yami drew, taking a look at her hand. Inside she had an idea of what her opponent already has planned.

"Pandora! Instead of attacking his turn I'll play a spell card."

Pandora blinked. Obviously showing he wasn't expecting that.

"And that card is… Card Destruction!"

"Nani! Card Destruction!?" _**($)**_

"We both discard our hands! You Too Pandora!" The man only looked at his hand in horror.

Yami smirked. "Heh, judging by your look of panic. I guess you did have Dark Magician."

"Huh…!?"

"Only a fool would duel a conjurer without taking precautions against cheating… Someone who 'shotgun shuffles' their cards obviously doesn't care about hurting them… I knew you'd cut up your cards and mark them without thinking twice."

Pandora gasped. "Th-then… You cut my deck knowing my trick!?"

Yami closed her eyes chuckling. Pandora sighed in frustration shoving his cards in the graveyard. This girl was much smarter than he took for granted.

"My turn's not over yet!" She continued.

"I activate my face down card. Spell card Brain Control!"

Much with Pandora's shock, she did take control of his monster. "I sacrifice these two monsters… to summon Dark Magician!"

Pandora jumped back in fear.

"This is it Pandora I'll teach you how your cards feel when you cut them up! You better be ready to pay the price!" She exclaimed.

"Dark Magician direct attack!" She commanded. The magician did so without any hesitation.

"_Black Magic!" _

…

_Spirit: Well that took a while. _

_Dark: Tell me about it. _

_Dark: Hopefully you enjoyed it. I wondered where the heck Yugi went after he talked to Yami. He hardly showed up, it's not fair for him, so we decided to bring him out :D_

_Spirit: I didn't come up with that idea, but I loved it isn't she an amazing author. _

_Dark: No! No I'm not!_

_Spirit: Will not change the opinion. _

_Dark: *Sighs in frustration* _

_**($) Languages:**_

Gomen Aibou Sorry Partner

mou hitori no boku = Other me/other self

Nani - What?

_**Notes:**_

**(1) Alright in the Manga is explained what he did to the cards. What he did was shave/cut the cards on the edges so that they would slightly smaller then the others. **

**-He also explains other ways of differencing a card from the others. Such as sandpapering the edge to make it feel different of putting wax. Marking is, removing some of the design and so on. **

_Dark: We were certain that most of you already knew that. But we are putting it regardless. Incase some of you readers didn't understand. _

_Spirit: Hopefully that helps and that you guys enjoyed the chapter :D_

_**Next chapter Continuation of Yami VS Pandora's duel**_


End file.
